Gentaro Katsumi
This article is about the A.R. World version of Kamen Rider Fourze. For the Original Kamen Rider Fourze, see . ( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |lastepisode= Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movies) |cast = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider Fourze |complex2 = }} Gentaro katsumi: The Character's back Story is Not yet written History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 20 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **'(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze's white/default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. On his back that is kept in all of his forms is a hoverpack, which he uses it to either keep him afloat, or to extend his jumps. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Bujin Fourze can perform the Limit Break. - Elek= Elek States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 97 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 seconds is Kamen Rider Bujin Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Bujin Fourze is able to control electricity and use the . Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. Elek Module Billy the Rod The is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to function as a sword. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack, arranged into a triangle formation. - Fire= Fire States *'Height': 200 cm. *'Weight': 99 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 7.0 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hee-Hackgun, which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Also, similar to how the Alter Zodiarts' pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch. Appearances: Fourze Episodes 9-14, Movie War Mega Max, Fourze 15, 16, 18, 19, 24, Super Hero Taisen, Fourze 29, 30, 41, Everyone, Space is Here!, Fourze 48, Movie War Ultimatum }} Equipment * - Main power source for Fourze's gear Devices * - Transformation Belt * - Fourze's small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver Weapon * - Fourze's sword-like weapon that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch * - Fourze's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added